blackdragontavernfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
No Godmoding. This should be fairly self-explanatory -- But if it isn't, this is what it means! Do not bring in a character that is way, way too powerful. If your character dodges every hit, can't be harmed, ALWAYS lands their own hits, uses supermegaultralightningbeam attacks that destroy half the region in one blast - Chances are it's a god-moding character. It's just not fun for everyone else! This rule applies to the character concept as a whole, and not just combat. #No Meta-Gaming. Meta-gaming is the act of taking OOC knowledge--or knowledge gained during an OOC conversation or by OOC means--and using it for IC gain. For instance -- Sally doesn't know that Benny is stuck in that cavern over there. But after asking the room (in OOC brackets like these) her player now knows! And she uses that knowledge to have her character 'magically' find Benny. Don't do this -- It's lame. And cheating. And generally not very fun! #OOC Capping. Yes, we do love to joke around OOCly, and we do get quite chaotic doing so! But still, if there's RP going on, all we ask is that you try to keep it so the OOC does not run the IC off the page. Simple as that! If you notice the RP is gone and the OOC is too rambunctious, just kinda gently remind people that RP is happening. And if it doesn't quiet down, contact a moderator. #We use the CRCSS! This means that we don't allow absolutely EVERYTHING. All we really ask is that you try to stay as close to the setting as you can -- This means that if you drive up to the tavern in a bright red convertible car, for one example we're not going to be very happy. In general, the mods reserve the right to pick and choose who does and does not stay, but also we'll probably only ask you to leave if you're upsetting the room! If everyone seems happy with the RP you're bringing? That's a different story. Please see the Wikipedia entry on the CRCSS system to get a full and better understanding of how we operate. We will enforce it without remorse! #It all comes down to .the enjoyment of the players. This is a fun and creative setting, we don't plan on having many rules. (Our biggest is probably common sense.) So long as the RP you bring is causing more enjoyment than chaos and despair, we will not have a problem with you. And to clarify -- we will hold the feelings of our usual playerbase a bit closer. This means that you folks out there who are thinking "Oh, loophole! I can grab a bunch of my friends and fill the room so we're the majority, and do whatever the hell I want!" are sorely mistaken. Yeah. #Common Sense! #Lastly, this is perhaps our biggest rule -- COMMON SENSE! We know, it's not so common anymore, but do try your best to be considerate of the people around you as well as yourself. As long as we do the right thing and work together, we'll have no troubles! And above all, remember to have fun!